british_paradise_islandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legal rights, by age, for Paradisian young people
from The Essential Paradise, series sourcebook Doc. 5.14. British Paradise Islands Territorial Ministry of Justice, Statutory Division Certain legal rights are conveyed on basis of age in the British Paradise Islands, as featured in the Two Paradises fiction/fantasy realm devised by author Jonnie Comet. Legal rights, by age, for Paradisian young people The following overview describes the privileges, rights and responsibilities which apply to Paradisian belongers and residents (non-belongers) by virtue of age. Legal definitions Privilege: That which the belonger or resident MAY do, pursuant to personal discretion and established procedures, but from which the belonger may be barred, or in which the belonger may be restricted, as particular circumstances merit and are made known. Right: That which the belonger or resident MAY do, pursuant to established procedures, or the belonger’s own volition, without any further restraints or permissions, as defended as inalienable under Paradisian law. Responsibility: That which the belonger or resident SHALL do, or attempt, pursuant to established procedures, aware that the failure to do so may result in legal and judicial consequences. Many privileges may be mitigated by parental consent; i.e., a parent may accompany a person of 14 to view a film rated BBFC ‘15’ or accompany a person of 12 into a public house when such young people would be prohibited from such on their own. The privileges advertised imply the belonger or resident’s own volition and sense of responsibility, not as mollified by a minder’s presence. In many cases the rights advertised apply to the belonger or resident only whilst resident within the British Paradise Islands; other territories’ statutes, to which the belonger or resident may be subject whilst abroad, may differ and, in fact, limit rights which the belonger or resident would otherwise have in Paradise. In all cases any Paradisian belonger or resident, when abroad anywhere, has the right to seek refuge and to pursue relief at any British embassy or military installation. Rights, responsibilities and privileges as conferred by age Age 10 All of the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to ride public bus, beyond commutation to and from school, unescorted by guardian * Privilege to conduct bicycle on public ways, given completion of safety course (usually conducted at school), till 19.00 * Privilege to conduct draw/harness animal of 1 or 2 per team, on public ways, till 19.00 Age 12 All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to view films rated BBFC ‘12’ at public cinema * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of motor vehicle on public ways, 2-, 3-, and 4-wheeled, to 10 BHP, till 21.00 * Parochial responsibility to begin Confirmation instruction, towards conferral of Confirmation by episcopate Age 13 The age of 13 years is a first degree of recognised maturity in Paradise. All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Right to seek and enter MOC-compliant labour contract, subject to application process, for a part-time nonagricultural job, not directly supervised by a parent or guardian, of up to 20 hours per week at a rate of not less than 80 percent of established minimum wage (net £3.00 in 1999), provided schedule does not go past 21.00 and shall allow suitable time for school attendance and daily prep * Right of access to and limited confidentiality in female medical examination and treatment, including at school infirmary * Right of access to birth-control methods and medications * Privilege to enter and be served (nonalcoholic beverages) at public house, till 21.00 * Privilege of access to prescription medications * Privilege of access to abortion, subject to medical providers’ policy and to medical and psychological counselling, and with parental notification Age 14 All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of motor vehicle on public ways, to 30 BHP, draw/harness over 2/team, till 23.00 * Right to enter MOC-compliant labour contract, subject to application process, for comprehensive shift (up to 30 hours per week) at minimum wage (net £3.75/hour as of 1999) * Responsibility to file formal annual tax report, pursuant to MOX policy * Parochial responsibility to provide regular monetary contributions to church parish Age 15 At the age of 15 years a Paradisian resident or belonger is regarded as an adult in the general sense, excepting certain rights and responsibilities as interpreted by local law when outside the territory (i.e., in Britain, in nations of the Commonwealth, or abroad). All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to sit for MOE O-level school examinations * Privilege to enter and be served (food and drink) at public house or licensed casino * Privilege to view films rated BBFC ‘15’ films at public cinema * Privilege to apply for MOA licence to own and manage horse and livestock * Privilege to file for public assistance and unemployment compensation * Privilege to apply for MOX-complaint business or personal loan * Privilege to patronise ‘comprehensive’ spa, resort or club * Right to apply for and gain BPI passport and access to immigration/emigration procedure * Right to cast vote, weighed at 60% ‘adult vote’, at public election * Right to withdraw from school (MOE request 2 weeks' prep and processing time) * Right to enter MOC-compliant labour contract, subject to application process, for full shift (40+ hours per week) at minimum wage (net £3.75/hour as of 1999) * Right to work, subject to application process, in serving or distributing alcoholic beverages or pharmaceutical products, without restriction * Right to apply for MOC business licence * Right to enter into tenant or loan contract, subject to application process * Right to enter into joint responsibility for real-estate mortgage * Right to purchase, consume and be served alcoholic beverages * Right to engage in consensual sexual relations * Right to procure, own and use sexual paraphernalia, including pornography * Right to abortion, subject to medical providers’ policy * Right to enter into marriage contract, to be married in recognised ceremony * Right to establish independent living arrangements, free of parental domicile, responsibility or authority * Right to recognised marital separation * Right to file legal case for divorce * Right to contend for and be granted primary or sole custody of child * Right to file for adjudicated relief as aggrieved party (legal suit) * Responsibility to be subject to financial, legal and contractual provisions, in full * Responsibility to register status of eligibility with MHW for National Health Services * Responsibility to be subject to MOX real-estate and income taxation * Responsibility to maintain adequate motor-vehicle insurance * Responsibility to maintain, once established, independent living arrangements, free of parents’ domicile, responsibility or authority * Responsibility to maintain, bear and produce proof of Paradisian residency status and of age when required by authorities, in order to assert rights and privileges when outside the territory * Responsibility to be subject to limited criminal and judicial process, including eligibility for sentencing, probation and parole Age 16 All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of motor vehicle on public ways, unrestricted HP and hours * Privilege to apply for MOT student (private) flier’s license * Privilege to apply for MOT pleasure-craft skipper’s certificate * Privilege to apply for MOX license for racing of horse or harness on BPI public course * Privilege to sit for MOE A-level bursary school examinations * Privilege to apply for enrolment in university, college or trade school * Responsibility to be subject to full criminal and judicial process, including eligibility for full sentence to HM prisons, probation and parole Age 17 All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to apply for MOT license for racing of motor vehicle on public course * Privilege to apply for discretionary military service Age 18 The age of 18 years represents the achievement of unconditional adult status in Paradise. All of the above remain in effect; the following are conferred upon the official birthdate of the belonger or resident: * Privilege to view films rated BBFC ‘18’ * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of motor vehicle, commercial/for-hire, lorry, articulated * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of commercial vessel * Privilege to apply for MOT license for conduct of commercial aircraft * Privilege to gamble at licensed BPI casino * Privilege to apply for MOX license for employment as croupier in BPI public casino * Right to cast full vote at public election * Right to apply for candidacy for territorial elected office * Right to enter into sole responsibility for real-estate mortgage * Responsibility to establish independent living arrangements and income, free of parental domicile, responsibility or authority, if so compelled by providers of same * Responsibility to register status of MOD eligibility for territorial or home military service * * * Doc. 5.14. b. 2013.0912. ©Jonnie Comet Productions Ltd. All rights reserved